In order to strengthen the confidentiality of user information, many countries have laws requiring Internet service providers to provide users with the capability to cancel their accounts in a computer system along with the capability to register and log on to the computer system. The cancelation capability can be used to erase all user information on the server.
The prior art account cancellation method includes the following steps: the user sending a cancellation request to the server to cancel the account, the server freezing the account after receiving the cancellation request; when the user logs in to his account next time, the server displaying a cancellation alert message on the login screen; if the server does not receive information to rescind the account cancelation during the freezing period, deleting all information related to this account at the end of the freezing period.
The prior art technology has at least the following problem: after an illegal user pirates an account, the illegal user normally will cancel the account after the illegal use to erase the traces of the illegal use; if the legitimate user does not log in to the account during the freezing period, the legitimate user will not know that the account is being cancelled, and cannot act accordingly to prevent the cancelation of the account. At the end of the freezing period, the server will delete all data, address books, uploaded contents, or virtual properties in the account, causing immeasurable loss to the user.